Need you now
by Royalistic
Summary: Set after Series 6 episode 10 (Laura). Jill had turned down Adam's invitation to dinner, but what was really going through Adam's mind? What are his motives really?
1. Need you now

A/N:: Wow! It's been so long since I uploaded anything! I know it's not fantastic but it's something! It's hopefully going to be a two (maybe 3) parter, so... enjoy!

She said she couldn't come. Said she had an emergency to deal with. Stood up at the last minute. Left to go alone.

He knew her husband didn't like him. He knew her husband was against his new proposals. He was also aware of the tensions it was causing between them. His actions were slowly fracturing a very stable relationship.

Truth is, he was jealous. Jealous of Gordon, of his position in the hospital. He had respect. He had authority. Most of all, he had Jill. Together, they ran the hospital and did a fine job.

Gordon hadn't entirely forgiven him for trying to get Jill out when she was pregnant with Jonathon. He knew deep down she wouldn't go, but it was worth a try. Without her, Gordon would admit defeat sooner rather than later. Gordon had figured out his plan.

Jill was a pawn in his game. Something that could be played with, manipulated and used. He knew that. Given recent events, she was vulnerable.

So, he'd been forced to rethink. Go another way to get what he wanted. Somehow prize Jill away once more. Continue with his plans for expansion. Modernising. Upgrading.

As he sat down with a glass of brandy, his proposals on the coffee table infront of him, he thought about her. She had Gordon to go home too. She had someone to talk too, someone who loved her dearly. He had no one. There was the odd girl he'd met, but it never lasted. Not long enough anyway. His relationship with Catherine ended rather spectacularly.

He picked up the large document, filled with diagrams, numbers and ideas. Big ideas, including Jill's much talked about premature baby unit, a new surgical wing and better facilities. A hospital worthy enough to compete with Ashfordly general.

So, he sat and glanced through, skimming over the details, looking for something that would encourage people to help him. He'd tried, people were interested, but it was the senior staff at the Royal who were now in his way, most notably Gordon and Matron.

What to do? He'd already enlisted support from Major Fleming, who was a dear friend of Jill and Gordon's, and wealthy businessmen with ideas of their own.

The hour was now getting late. His concentration waning, Placing the document down on the table infront of him, and finishing his brandy, he stood, hoping something would come to him as he slept. A way of getting Jill back on side if nothing else….


	2. Just the way it is

Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. I really appreciate it!

It was a new day. Life at The Royal had resumed once more. He'd come in early, as he had things to be getting on with. He also had people to speak too before morning surgery commenced.

It was 8:45 when Jill and Gordon arrived for work. She was a little quieter than usual, but given the previous days events that was to be expected. Gordon was standing next to her, one had on hers, watching her every move with pride. They'd had a lovely night together, tears were shed, words were exchanged.

He'd tried to talk to her, but with Gordon close by and Mike getting in quickly, his attempts proved futile. He wanted to speak with her, but alone.

She looked alright, not her usual happy self but alright. He had a feeling that Gordon and Mike would be looking out for her today. They didn't seem to stray far from her.

Did he abandon his plan altogether? Or persevere? The right moment didn't seem to present itself. He had accounts to glance over, letters to sign. Head porters to see to. He had plenty of work to do. Include a disgruntled patient, and his workload increased even more.

2:30. Time for a leg stretch and some air. Looking out of the window, he decided the walled garden would be a good idea. There were people out there already.

As he meandered his way through the garden room, out into the garden, he saw them. Sitting on a bench, with Mike sitting on the floor, nodding in agreement. The three of them were deep in conversation, enjoying the few minutes of quiet, time away from the wards, relishing the sunshine.

He edged closer, trying not to get noticed. Watching them together, they were talking, laughing. Jill was engaging in conversation, sitting close to Gordon, glancing at him for reassurance every so often. Mike checked his watch, decided he still had time so carried on the conversation. Gordon had his hand lovingly on her thigh, smiling and enjoying the break.

They were happy. Very content indeed.

His peace was interrupted by Lizzie, who informed him that there was a phonecall waiting for him in his office. Confident that the 3 doctors hadn't heard, he reluctantly went back in, back to the desk. He looked out of the window for a brief second before picking up the phone. He couldn't see them. Shame.

The phonecall was a patient confirming her private room. More money coming into the hospital. Money that could be requisitioned for other uses. Jobs that were fast becoming urgent, the fundraising money being poured into functions, and other things besides. The Royal wasn't benefitting much, if at all.

They didn't know that; as far as they were concerned all the funds raised were for the planned expansion. A new model of the new hospital, the original was destroyed when Suzie spilt boiling water on it, having thought pressure cooking would be a clever idea.

He heard the three doctors returning from their break, stopping in the corridor before they went their separate ways. Jill wanted to check on a patient, Gordon had home visits and Mike was needed in casualty for an incoming patient. It all began again. Thankfully, as they weren't too far from his office, he could hear what was being said, and he heard Jill walk away, the sound of her heels were very distinctive. Finally, he thought. He had his chance. Mike would be busy and Gordon out of the hospital. Perfect.

He strode around the corridors, making sure everyone was working well, however he couldn't find the one person he was looking for. He wondered towards reception when he heard the all too familiar, soft, scouse accent that he knew well. He'd found her. Talking on the phone. Checking on the patient who attacked her last night. The patient she cared about.

She'd snapped at him when he suggested phoning the police. He'd rarely heard her raise her voice, that was normally Gordon's job, but last night she did. She just wanted to do her job. He left her to her phonecall, and admitted defeat for now. He could be persistent. Very much so. But for now, at least, he walked away. Back to his office, where Ken was waiting, wanting to ask him again about the new boiler and a faulty washing machine. No rest. None at all.


End file.
